False Paradise
by VASSH
Summary: The truth about Inuyasha's past, and his true feelings towards kagome. My first fanfic and the first story I ever wrote,be truthful.


FALSE PARADISE

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kagome said, With a look of amazement on her face.

"I've never seen grass so green and lush before." "And so many cherry blossoms in bloom all at the same time, it looks like someone started a cherry blossom farm here." Miroku said, Well it looks like shippo and kirara agree with me just look at them rolling in the grass.

"I'm setting up lunch here." Kagome said, With a look on her face, like she was I heaven.

"It smells so wonderful its breath taking." Sango said, She to had the same look on her face as Kagome, as if they had die a gone to heaven

."Ha maybe for you." Inuyasha blurted out.

"O come on Inuyasha even you have to admit this place is truly magical" Miroku said. With slight disappointment toward Inuyasha.

It's not that it's just...

What's the matter Inuyasha? Kagome asked, Dropping her bag.

_A-choo A-choo_.

"O come on Inuyasha don't tell me your allergic to the cherry blossoms, are you?" Kagome said, With slight anger toward him for ruining the mood.

"Wipe that smug look off your face shippo before I... a-choo a-choo a-choo." Inuyasha said, With fist in the air ready to hit him.

"Before you what?" Shippo said, giggling." You can't even control your sneezing long enough to hit me, NA NA."

_Hum._

"What is it Sango? " Kagome asked.

"I'm getting a bad felling." Sango said, As reaches for her hiratsu.

"You're not the only one Sango." Miroku said, As he stood up.

_Ah a-choo a-choo _."I can't take it any more." Inuyasha yelled, falling to the ground.

"Well let's get out of here then." Sango suggests.

CHAPTER 2

" O no I didn't realize we walked so far in, how do we get out?" Kagome said, With panic in her voice.

" _Inuyasha come to me...come to me Inuyasha." A woman's_ voice whispered softly.

Yasha gang looks everywhere to see where the voice is coming from, but they don't see anyone.

Kagome screams at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha where did you go!"

" I knew this paradise couldn't be true, it was all a trap to lure Inuyasha away." Miroku said, With brute anger in his voice.

" Please stop crying Kagome." Shippo said, We'll find Inuyasha don't worry.

"Look" Shippo said with excitement. "There are foot prints in the grass they have to be Inuyasha's." "Let's follow them they might lead us to him.

" Good idea Shippo." Sango said, Already five steps ahead of them.

" It seems like we have been walking forever." Shippo said, breaking the cold silence. He couldn't have gotten that far.

Kagome gasps. "It's Inuyasha's camoto what does this mean?" Kagome said, As she dropped to the ground, holding the camoto so desperately tight, She whispers _please be ok Inuyasha. _And cries as if she had already lost him.

Yasha gang can't help but wonder if they have.

Sango shouts out, "Look ahead." "What is that?" "Where is that light coming from? "She says, Curiously.

Kagome yells, "Inuyasha!" as she runs toward the light.

" Kagome wait it could be a trap." Sango shouts at her.

"I don't care." Kagome argues, thinking to her self._ Just as long as Inuyasha ok that's all I care about_.

Yasha gang follows Kagome toward the light then... BAM.

_Ooh_. "What happened?" Shippo said, In pain.

" It's a barrier." Miroku said, rubbing his head.

"Look it's Inuyasha." He points out. And...a women. "Her hair, and skin look like the finest silk." Miroku said, With his jaw dropped, and his eyes studding every inch.

_Smack_. "Are you going somewhere with this Miroku?" Sango shouts with anger, as her hand leaves his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams out with desperation as she pounds on the glass barrier.

"I think we can see them, but they can't see us." Sango suggests.

"It looks like they are sleeping."" Why are they sleeping?" Shippo asks, Quit confused over the whole thing.

CHAPTER 3

"Do you know who this women is Miroku?" Sango asks.

"When Myoga asked me to keep an eye on Inuyasha, he warned me about her." " She is the full demon witch known as Kataga." "She puts spells on men to make them love her." "The only one she did not have to put a spell on was Inuyasha, he loved her so." "Myoga went on to tell me their story." Miroku said, looking at Kagome with sad eyes, sorry to tell her of another women.

" Myoga told me they made plans together he promised her would become full demon and she would carry his pup." "All he had to do was get the sacred jewel from the one who guarded it, the priestess Kikyo and he could become full demon."

"Well it seems that Inuyasha became in love with the priestess and he could not chose between Kikyo and Kataga." " Kataga became very angry and obsessive over Inuyasha." "She told Inuyasha it was her destiny to have his pup, and he would not deny her." " Naraku saw this as an opportunity to play on their emotions, and get the sacred jewel for him self." "And that is how the war of the sacred jewel started."

"Do you think she put a spell on him this time?" Sango asks.

"Yes, I think so." Miroku said, "It looks like it's the only way she can get him to come back to her."

"Why?" Kagome asks, "If he loves her so, why does she have to put a spell on him?"

"I think it's because he... loves you." Miroku said, With slight hesitation.

_Kagome blushes_.

"Miroku, Kagome look!" Sango points. She is awake; she's kissing him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, and pounds on the glass barrier again, to try and wake him up. She's taking off his shirt. He's not waking up.

As Kataga takes off Inuyashas shirt, he whispers in his sleep Kagome, I... I love you.

Kagome stops pounding on the glass barrier, and whispers his name as a tear rolls down her face.

Kataga is now furious with what Inuyasha said, she takes the tetsusaiga from him, (ofcourse it doesn't transform for her so it's still puny) as she stands over Inuyasha getting ready to stab him. She says, "If I can't have him no one can."

He abruptly wakes up as if some one stole his security blanket.

As the sword comes down at him, he quickly rolls out of the way grabbing the tetsusaiga, (it transforms for him ofcourse) with both hands on the tetsusaiga and pointing it straight out in front of him, he thinks to him self._ Where am I._ His eyes are blurry, and he can't keep his balance from being under the spell.

CHAPTER 4

"We have to help him." Miroku said, If we use our weapons at the same time it just might break the barrier.

Yasha gang hits the barrier repeatedly until it cracks. Inuyashas ears point towards them but he can't see and doesn't know what the noise is so he swings the tetsusaiga with all the strength he has left. The glass barrier shatters, Inuyasha falls to the ground and faints from being under the spell. Yasha gang runs to Inuyashas aid while Kagome has her bow and arrow pointed at Kataga. Inuyasha lifts his head, reaches for Kagome and calls out to her.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, with relief that he is ok. Kagome looks back at Kataga and yells, "DAMN IT!" She throws her bow at the tree. "She got away." Kagome said, Angrily.

She runs to Inuyashas side, putting his camoto over him, as she starts to cry he opens his eyes and grabs her hand, he whispers her name in pain. She leans over to hug him and says," I'm so glad your ok Inuyasha."


End file.
